Masochism
by Yujin Nashi
Summary: Eram professor e aluno para todo o resto. Menos naquelas noites. Nas noites quando, sem nenhum sinal, aparecia na casa do mais velho, não pediam ou discutiam, era fácil e normal. Beijavam-se, tocavam-se e amavam-se sem amor, cada um em seu sonho particular com o mesmo indivíduo. UA, Yaoi, Lemon, KakaNaru.
1. Quebra

Naruto não me pertence. Mas essa fic sim.

* * *

Olá ^^

Algumas coisinhas sobre essa fic:

- Será uma too-shot, com um extra. (então terão três capítulos, que já estão prontos)

- O tema é drama, e é a primeira vez na vida que posto um drama (deem um desconto!), o shipper é KakaNaru, Universo Alternativo e Yaoi.

- Contém sexo explícito entre homens e linguagem imprópria.

- Toda, eu repito **TODA** a fic é em terceira pessoa voltada para o _Kakashi_, então qualquer dúvida na narração, primeiro, desculpe, e segundo, lembrem-se de quem o pov é voltado. :)

- Seguindo a observação acima, o que o Kakashi não vê não aparece, o que ele não pode saber não é mostrado, como os sentimento reais dos outros personagens

- Tive uma pequena (grande) influência de Fifty Shades (acho que quem já leu o segundo vai ver, ou não, sei lá) e A Song of Ice and Fire (acabei de terminar o terceiro, ufa!) mas nada que precise ser explicado._  
_

Beijos e espero que curtam ^^

Yujin.

* * *

Beijavam-se. Não era novo, já o faziam a algum tempo. Mas não era exatamente o que queriam. As bocas eram erradas, os cheiros diferentes, as reações previsíveis. Mesmo assim continuavam, beijavam-se, tocavam-se, amavam-se sem um pingo de amor.

- Ah! Mais rápido, mais rápido... - o menor soltou um silvo entredentes.

E liberou-se, sentindo o outro se liberar também. Caiu sem se importar com seu peso por cima do menor. Tinham as respirações pesadas e entrecortadas, cada um com o rosto virado para um lado. Não falavam depois do ato. Nem comentavam no dia-a-dia. Eram professor e aluno para todo o resto. Menos naquelas noites. Nas noites quando, sem nenhum sinal, aparecia na casa do mais velho, não pediam ou discutiam, era fácil e normal. Beijavam-se, tocavam-se e amavam-se sem amor, cada um em seu sonho particular com o mesmo indivíduo.

O menor se remexeu sonolento indo mais para a ponta da cama. Saiu da cama cambaleante. Precisava de um banho e se não o fizesse logo não teria forças para se levantar depois.

Deixou que a água morna caísse por sobre a cabeça. Não queria o garoto em sua cama, não queria olhos azuis e cabelos dourados, pele morena e sorrisos fáceis. Era um masoquista só podia. Queria o que não tinha, aquele que se fora, o que nunca lhe respeitou, nunca o agradeceu, nunca o amou. Não que esse deitado em sua cama lhe amasse, sabia o que era para ele e o que o garoto era para si. Eram, os dois e um para o outro, substitutos. Melhor que nada mas nunca o bastante.

- Acho que já vou. - o garoto se encontrava na porta do banheiro, ainda sem roupa.

- Tudo bem. - se virou para pegar o sabonete.

Passava a mão por todo o próprio tórax se lavando quando ouviu a porta do box se abrindo. Sentiu os braços quentes se enroscarem em sua cintura e o rosto do menor colocado entre suas omoplatas. Estancou sem saber o que fazer. Carinho não era parte do acordo. Bem, não que houvesse algum acordo, não verbal pelo menos.

- O que...?

- Shh, é só um abraço, sensei. - e estreitou mais os braços.

Passou as mãos exitantes pelas do aluno. Não pediu por isso pois sempre achou que se machucaria ao sentir um carinho sabendo que era da pessoa errada, e pior machucaria o mais novo em algum momento.

- Por que?

- Não precisa de explicação, sensei.

Não podia mais aguentar, tinha de fazê-lo entender. Virou-se no abraço e fitou os olhos azuis surpresos. Colocou o rosto do menor em entre suas mãos e enroscou os dedos nos fios dourados, puxando-os. Tinha uma expressão amarga no rosto.

- Sente isso? - e puxou com mais força os cabelos do menor. - Essa dor não é nem um centésimo da dor que eu posso te causar se continuar com isso.

- Eu não me importo. - disse o menor passando as mãos pelo corpo nu do outro e parando com uma em cada lado de seu rosto.

- Você é filho da puta masoquista. - não tinha humor em sua voz, falava sério.

- Igual a você, sensei. - o outro lhe sorriu.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não vou fazer isso.

O menor sorriu só para ver a consternação no rosto do outro. O sensei apertou mais ainda os dedos puxando o rosto sorridente do outro contra o seu, colando as testas. Apertou os dentes.

Por que o menor tinha de ser tão cabeça dura? Sempre com essas ideias mirabolantes. Soltou um grunhido. Não queria se envolver, não queria carinho. Queria foder duro pensando nele, virar para o lado e dormir.

- Naruto... - disse em súplica.

- Eu te amo.

E com essas simples palavras suas ultimas tentativas se esvaíram junto com a água pelo ralo. Puxou o menor finalmente para um beijo. Um beijo dizendo: _Você que pediu_. Ainda puxava com força os fios dourados do garoto, queria punir esse imbecil que dizia que o amava.

O beijo se alongou e aprofundou. As mãos voavam pelos caminhos conhecidos. Tornando tudo mais quente e anuviado. Kakashi grunhia sem controle, tinha avisado-o, não queria isso mas o outro sabia como fazê-lo ceder.

Começou por prepará-lo. O menor já sabia como era, duro e apressado. Gemeu languidamente ao sentir o corpo do maior colado às suas costas. Uma mão experiente desceu até sua entrada massageando rapidamente, enquanto que a outra seguia para cima beliscando-o o mamilo.

Distribuiu beijos de boca aberta por todo o ombro bronzeado. Com um beliscão mais forte sentiu o corpo de Naruto se curvar. Sem mais espera o penetrou, num ritmo constante e forte ouvindo as lamurias e gemidos do outro. _Você pediu, garoto_. Parou um instante se deliciando com o jeito que o menor o apertava e gemeu longamente.

- Sensei... - queria movimento.

Começou com estocadas compassadas e fortes imprensando mais o garoto contra a parede. Naruto tinha as mãos crispadas contra os azulejos, os olhos fechados e a boca aberta em um gemido eterno. Aquilo o fez aumentar a velocidade.

Esse garoto, _sai_, assim como aquele, _entra_, seu aluno, _sai_, assim como aquele, _entra_. Não conseguiria nunca apagar essa necessidade que tinha do que se foi, ainda queria que foce aquele que gemesse às suas estocadas. De repente não queria mais olhar para quem estava metendo, imaginaria que era ele, e só.

Respirava com os dentes cerrados e a água espirrando em seu rosto marcado, os olhos tão fechados que deformavam sua cicatriz. _É ele... Pense que é ele e será ele... _E imaginou, pesou na pele alva e nos cabelos negros, na voz por vezes sombria e adulta para um garoto.

Subiu uma mão pela linha da coluna até chegar aos cabelos enroscando os dedos e puxando. Sem abrir os olhos tomou a boca do menor sem fôlego. Desceu a outra mão ao membro do outro massageando no ritmo das estocadas.

Descolaram as bocas por pura necessidade de respirar mas as deixaram juntas. As estocadas tornaram-se enlouquecedoras e gemiam em uníssono. _Quase... Só mais..._ Puxou novamente os cabelos entre seus dedos girando a cabeça do outro, precisava ver os olhos negros e as bochechas coradas antes de se liberar.

Mas viu poças azuis arregaladas e bochechas amorenadas. Apertou os olhos com o orgasmo tamborilante em seu ventre e sentiu a cabeça ficar leve, uma quentura lhe subiu pelo estômago e peito espalhando-se como dedos quentes por todo seu corpo.

Naruto apoiou uma das mãos na de Kakashi. Ainda tinha que aliviá-lo, percebeu. Não tinha parado o movimento no menor, só diminuído a intensidade. Ainda dentro dele apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Naruto e continuou seus trabalhos.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...

Era sempre essa a exclamação que o menor soltava, um 'ah' alongado e jogava a cabeça para trás. Já conhecia, assim como sabia que as pernas lhe falhavam se estivesse em pé por isso enroscou o braço pela cintura de Naruto quando o sentiu ondular.

- Isso foi diferente...

- Eu não posso te dar mais que isso. - disse virando-o de frente.

- Não estou pedindo nada. - e lhe sorriu cansado.

- Vai pedir, vai querer, vai precisar e eu não tenho mais que uma foda para te oferecer. - agora sentia que suas próprias pernas fraquejavam ao ver o menor estreitar os olhos magoado.

- Então eu só vou pedir uma _foda_, quer que jure? - afastou o mais velho aos empurrões. - Quer que assine em algum lugar?

- Naruto... - não sabia mais como explicar, já estava no ponto de acabar com isso.

- Uma foda? Fode-se você Kakashi! - grandes e gordas lágrimas inundavam os olhos azuis. - Vá à merda com isso! Eu podia te dar mais. _Eu_ podia ter mais.

- Eu não... - tentou falar alguma coisa mas viu que nada serviria.

Naruto saiu do banheiro tropeçando e soluçando, passava grosseiramente as mãos pelos olhos para limpá-los. Kakashi o seguiu desligando o chuveiro, encontrou o outro vestindo suas roupas mesmo com o corpo molhado. Uma pressão se formou em seu peito dificultando a respiração.

Pensou no que dizer para amenizar a situação. Alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Nada. Só a inquietação aumentando. Tentou vaguear o olhar pelo próprio quarto em busca de ajuda. Achou foi a foto, a maldita foto de seus alunos, a foto dele. Contorceu o rosto, mais por costume que por dor.

- Costume... - balbuciou incrédulo.

- O que? Pelo menos fale numa altura que eu possa ouvir, _Kakashi_. - ai sim a dor que o fez torcer o rosto de verdade, seu nome dito com escárnio.

- Não fale assim... - sussurrou se quebrando.

- Quem é você para me dizer isso? - a voz do menor carregada de mágoa fez a respiração ficar mais difícil.

Soltou um soluço profundo e seco olhando o outro fechar sua mochila e se dirigir para a porta. Correu o mais que pôde e agarrou-o pelos ombros. O menor congelou por um segundo antes que tentar se desvencilhar do abraço. O apertou mais enterrando o rosto nos cabelos úmido e dourados.

- Me solte. - tinha firmeza na voz mas não lutava mais.

- Não. - apertou-o o mais que podia. - Não, não, não, não, não de novo, não assim, não agora, não _você_...

- Kakashi...

Era assim que queria ouvir seu nome saindo do menor, sem um pingo de mágoa. Girou-o em seus braços deparando-se com o rosto vincado de confusão do outro. A sensação não se fora, a pressão absurda em seu peito mal o deixava respirar.

Mas não sabia o que falar. Queria gritar mais uma vez para que o menor ficasse, mas já tinha feito isso e ele estava só esperando o que Kakashi tinha a dizer. Mas não tinha forças para falar o que sua mente lhe gritava. _Não vou falar isso, não posso, isso não..._

- Se não tem mais nada o que falar eu estava indo embora. - Naruto levantou o queixo em desafio mesmo com o rosto marcado pelo choro.

- E-Eu... - sentiu a garganta lhe faltar e pigarreou. - Eu não posso...

Toda a pose desafiadora desmoronou com as palavras do mais velho, levantou as sobrancelhas incrédulo e novamente as lágrimas lhe desciam pelo rosto moreno. Aquilo o quebrou uma vez mais, mais uma lasquinha que caia fazendo tudo ruir. Naruto lhe deu um empurrão e virou-se passando as mangas nos olhos abriu a porta e correu.

_Ele se foi... Também..._ Se tivesse alguma força choraria mas tudo o que pode fazer foi ficar olhando desesperado a porta se fechando e cair de joelhos. A pressão se tornou insuportável e a respiração um assobio rápido. _Ele se foi... Se foi..._

Metodicamente se levantou, seguiu sem prestar atenção pelo quarto e vestiu uma calça de pijama. Passo por passo, lentamente foi até sua cama e se enfiou por entre as cobertas emaranhadas. Tinha a mente limpa e somente um sorriso a dominava, olhos azuis e pele morena, os toques tímidos no começo e habilidosos mais para o fim. Os gemidos, cada um, sabia o que cada um queria dizer, um 'ah' longo para o ápice, um 'ah' repetido para mais rápido, um 'oh' ofegante para um movimento diferente e gostoso.

Podia sorrir com as lembranças, podia mesmo mas tinha perdido a capacidade de mover o rosto, nem sorrir nem chorar, nem ficar bravo nem ficar entusiasmado. Nada. Uma nada profundo e branco salpicado das lembranças com o garoto.

Abraçou o travesseiro tentando adormecer. Ou talvez acordar desse pesadelo e se encontrar em seu quarto dormindo com Naruto agarrado às suas costas como de vez em quando fazia. Tentou uma inspiração profunda, como quando queremos dormir, mas só sentiu uma parte mais desmoronar dentro de si. _O cheiro dele... _A dor o travessou como uma lança bem no peito.

Em fúria jogou o travesseiro para longe. Mas tudo naquela cama ainda cheirava ao sexo com ele. Os outros travesseiros, os cobertores e lençóis. Tudo voou para longe. Ofegava com o esforço quando terminou. Pronto, só podia sentir o cheiro de nada do colchão recém lavado.

_Sem mais Naruto. _E então, depois de tantos anos que perdera a conta, chorou novamente. Enroscando os dedos pelos cabelos acinzentados puxando com força excessiva chegando a arrancar alguns. Soluçou descontroladamente enquanto procurava tudo que tinha jogado para fora da cama, enrolou num monte abraçou tudo inspirando o cheiro dele. _Ele se foi também, assim como o outro... Não, Naruto foi pior, ele me amava, ele me queria e eu o fiz ir. Um masoquista mesmo._

Afinal só um masoquista faria isso, e pior ainda continuaria se machucando com as lembranças dele, com o cheiro dele. Mas se torturar com isso não era tão ruim quanto se lembrar do pior que fez ao outro. Da dor que devia estar fazendo o outro passar. Não, era melhor se machucar com o bom do que com o ruim.

- Kakashi? - abriu os olhos no instante que lhe chamaram, mas os fechou. _Não é ele. _- Estou entrando. A porta estava abe...

Tsunade não era a primeira pessoa que imaginou vindo por que ele faltou um dia, não a diretora do colégio. Estaria demitido? Não, uma só falta em anos não justificaria isso. Bem, mas haviam os atrasos... Mas não pensava sobre isso, só se perguntava se o menor algum dia viria.

Ela parou olhando a bagunça e encontrando um Kakashi de olhos fechados no chão enroscado na roupa de cama. Levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa e mudou o peso do corpo de um salto para o outro com o rosto confuso.

- Kakashi? Você está bem? - ela se abaixou e tocou-lhe o braço descoberto, ele se contraiu. - Vou chamar...

- Não. - mesmo num fio de voz conseguiu manter alguma autoridade.

- Você não está bem. - agora ela que tinha autoridade na voz.

- Não chame ninguém. - _Chame só ele..._

- Então se levante tome um banho e venha dar sua aula. - a lembrança de seu último banho o fez estremecer.

- Não preciso de um banho. - ela o olhou preocupada. - Ainda estou molhado do último.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos secos. Tsunade se conformou com isso e dirigiu-se a pequena cozinha, Kakashi a seguiu com o olhar. Ela abriu alguns armários e descobriu comida na geladeira.

- O que está fazendo?

- Café da manhã.

Sentou-se dolorido e olhou pela janela. _Manhã? _Mas era quase de manhã quando ele saiu, como ela pode ficar preocupada com algumas horas de atraso?

- Onde você tem pão? - ele limitou-se a balançar a cabeça em negativa. - Sem pão? E sem leite também... O que você come afinal?

Ficou olhando-a como que não entende a piada e só deu de ombros. Tsunade soltou um som de desaprovação e colocou uma mão na cintura resignada, esquadrinhou o pequeno apartamento com uma unha na boca. De repente voltou para o quarto com rosto iluminado.

- Se vista. - disse autoritária. - Vamos, vamos. Levante, lave essa cara amassada e se vista, vamos tomar café na rua.

Ele ficou a olhá-la como se fosse louca. Não queria sair, nem sequer queria se vestir muito menos tomar café. Mas num segundo ela já estava o agarrando pelo braço e jogando-o para o banheiro. Suspirou pesadamente achando graça dela. Mas então viu melhor onde estava, o box, as toalhas intocadas o sabonete esquecido no chão.

Teve de se apoiar na pia quando uma onda de soluços dificultou a respiração. _Não vou chorar de novo. _Mirou o espelho, parecia outra pessoa. Os cabelos amassados, o rosto inchado e avermelhado de um lado, sem contar os olhos injetados e rodados por espessas olheiras. Suspirou novamente tentando se acalmar.

_Vou tomar café com ela, posso fazer isso. Conversamos e eu peço uma licença ou minhas férias acumuladas, posso fazer isso com certeza. Ela me deixa em paz e volto pra cá. Vai dar certo._

Passou as mãos trêmulas pelos cabelos tentando os deixar normais. Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes recitando o mantra interno: _Posso fazer isso._

Saíram para o sol com ele vestindo as piores roupas que tinha no guarda-roupa, iam só até a esquina mesmo, mas a loira não parava de reclamar que a camiseta dele estava puída e que não tinha mais idade para usar calaças curtas. E foi reclamando o caminho todo até a esquina sem que ele lhe desse uma expressão sequer.

- Café com leite por favor. - ele pediu e o olhou, Kakashi deu de ombros, não queria comer. - Dois então.

- Eu não...

- Vai tomar ao menos uma café. Aliás, qual foi a última vez que comeu?

Teve de puxar pela memória. Na cafeteria do colégio, logo antes de sair, Naruto estava sério quando passou pela mesa de seus amigos barulhentos. Um breve olhar significativo e sabia que ele bateria em sua casa naquela noite. Dois segundos depois voltou a rir e conversar com os colegas. A lembrança fez sua garganta dar um nó.

- Na escola. - falou estrangulado e ela arreglou os olhos.

- Mas então já fazem dois dias! Você é maluco ou o que? Moço, por favor, nos traga um pedaço daquele bolo.

- Tsunade, eu não... - não tinha estômago para comer, muito menos garganta.

- O que você tem? - ela pegou-lhe uma das mãos entre as suas. - Eu sempre considerei você um amigo, Kakashi, me dói vê-lo assim. Converse comigo...

Poderia ter rido daquilo, se conseguisse fazer isso. Conversar sobre isso... _Eu fodi um aluno porque queria foder outro, esse aluno começou a me amar e então eu fiz ele ir embora, e provavelmente me odiar. Então o que você tem a dizer? _Crispou os lábios com o silêncio dele e lhe deu um apertão na mão.

- Eu posso tirar férias? - foi tudo o que conseguiu falar, ela suspirou derrotada e tomou um gole de café.

- A escolha é sua, você não tira férias a anos. Mas eu realmente queria saber o que está havendo. - ela empurrou a xícara para ele junto com o prato de bolo. - Coma um pouco.

- Eu estou bem... - se arriscou a tomar um golinho do café mas viu que não conseguia engolir direito.

- Kakashi. - o tom sério o fez levantar lentamente as sobrancelhas. - Você trabalha no colégio a cinco anos e nunca o vi faltar, nem quando estava doente, nem quando nevava, nem quando eu o mandava ficar em casa você ficava. Então você falta dois dias seguidos e não atende seus telefones. Eu já estava pensando em alguma tragédia quando decidi ir até seu apartamento...

- Você exagera...

- E então eu encontro você daquele jeito... - como que a gravidade agindo ele sentiu seu rosto sendo puxado para baixo.

- Que jeito?

- O que eu estou dizendo é que você não pode guardar tudo para si.

- De que jeito que eu estava? - ela suspirou.

- Deplorável.

Ele saiu porta fora sem dizer mais nada. Ainda bem que não tinham passado da esquina e podia voltar para casa sem problemas. _Acha que eu preciso que fale isso para mim? Acha que eu não me olhei no espelho? Eu sei como estava, o negócio é que eu mereço estar assim. _Queria se esmurrar por ter ouvido ela, mas tinha sido um fio de esperança que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa que realmente o animasse. Um fio fino que se partiu rápido demais.

Sentia os soluços voltarem e correu para casa. Não iria chorar mais, mas por via das dúvidas preferia não chorar em casa. Ainda ouvia ela o chamando e correndo o mais que podia com os saltos. De repente sentiu um suor frio na nuca e a visão girar. Se apoiou num muro dando-a tempo de chagar até onde estava.

- Está sentindo alguma coisa? - ela segurou o braço de Kakashi esfregando e leve.

- Me solte, eu só preciso chegar em casa.

E cambaleou mais alguns passos até cair nos braços dela. Tsunade era forte o bastante para segurá-lo mas não bastante para carregá-lo, então ficaram um momento abraçados com Kakashi meio inconsciente.

- Sensei? - sua mente vibrou no meio de sua inconsciência. _É ele!_ - O que está acontecendo?

- Ah, Naruto, me ajude aqui. - Tsunade tinha a voz meio desesperada enquanto o garoto os olhava com uma careta. - Anda garoto, ele é pesado. Preciso levar ele de volta para casa.

Naruto tomou um dos braços de Kakashi por cima do ombro e ajudou a carregá-lo. O inconsciente não ajudou nem um pouco no trabalho dos dois e quando chegaram ao elevador estavam ofegantes. O garoto apertou o botão certo do andar, coisa que Tsunade nem viu por prestar atenção na palidez de Kakashi.

Sem dizer uma palavra levaram ele para o apartamento e o deitaram na cama. Tsunade verificava os sinais vitais como tinha aprendido. Naruto olhava tudo como se visse pela primeira vez, se demorando no monte de roupas de cama no chão.

- Ah, você nunca deve ter vindo aqui. - ela falou para quebrando o silêncio. - Se quiser pode ir, eu cuido dele.

O garoto lhe lançou um olhar surpreso, depois alternou para Kakashi deitado na cama e novamente para ela, e então deliberadamente para seus peitos e o decote à mostra por conta de estar debruçada sobre o outro. Comprimiu os lábios e acenou brevemente virando as costas deixando Tsunade com as sobrancelhas tortas de confusão.

- Você está aqui... - balbuciou enroladamente Kakashi fazendo o garoto parar e endurecer os ombros.

[...]

* * *

Então? Não me matem, eu avisei que era drama T^T

Review? Digam o que acharam... Por favor? *-*

Estarei esperando :3

Yujin.

Ps.: Avisem se acharem erros ou discordâncias no texto, obrigada.


	2. Hospital

Naruto não me pertence. Mas essa fic sim.

* * *

Olá ^^

Algumas coisinhas sobre essa fic:

- Será uma too-shot, com um extra. (então terão três capítulos, que já estão prontos)

- O tema é drama, e é a primeira vez na vida que posto um drama (deem um desconto!), o shipper é KakaNaru, Universo Alternativo e Yaoi.

- Contém sexo explícito entre homens e linguagem imprópria.

- Toda, eu repito **TODA** a fic é em terceira pessoa voltada para o _Kakashi_, então qualquer dúvida na narração, primeiro, desculpe, e segundo, lembrem-se de quem o pov é voltado. :)

- Seguindo a observação acima, o que o Kakashi não vê não aparece, o que ele não pode saber não é mostrado, como os sentimento reais dos outros personagens

- Tive uma pequena (grande) influência de Fifty Shades (acho que quem já leu o segundo vai ver, ou não, sei lá) e A Song of Ice and Fire (acabei de terminar o terceiro, ufa!) mas nada que precise ser explicado._  
_

Beijos e espero que curtam ^^

Yujin.

* * *

- Você está aqui... - balbuciou enroladamente Kakashi fazendo o garoto parar e endurecer os ombros.

- Deixo o resto com você, Tsunade-sensei.

- Não, espere um pouco. - ela se levantou indo até o garoto. - Fique aqui mais um minuto enquanto eu ligo para a emergência.

E saiu para o corredor fora do apartamento. Naruto se mantinha de costas olhando para a porta.

- Você está... aqui. - se sentou com dificuldade e tentou se levantar.

- Não se levante, só estou esperando _ela voltar_. - lhe lançou um olhar de esguelha e voltou a fitar aporta.

- Ela? - com o tom que o garoto tinha usado parecia que tinha pegado ele fodendo com Tsunade. - O que?

- Tsunade-sensei só foi ligar para a emergência. - Kakashi cambaleou sentindo a vista girar até conseguir tocá-lo. Mas Naruto se afastou. - Fique deitado, _Kakashi-sensei_...

Levantou a mão para dar-lhe um tapa. _Não fale meu nome assim! _Mas tudo o que conseguiu foi tropeçar e se desequilibrar parando no peito do garoto com a mão sem força em seu queixo. Passou a mão lentamente pelo queixo de Naruto sentindo os pelos barbeados levemente arranhando. _Um garoto e já tem barba. _Desceu até o pescoço rodeando-o e alcançando os cabelos da nuca, Naruto o olhava com raiva e aquilo fez novamente suas pernas fraquejarem e cederem. Teria caído se o garoto não o tivesse aparado.

- Eu liguei para a emergência... O que ouve?

- Ele tentou se levantar. - Naruto o colocou na cama com um movimento duro. - Vou embora então.

- Obrigada e desculpe por isso tudo. - ela sorriu cansada e voltou a falar pouco antes dele passar a porta. - E, Naruto, não comente com ninguém sobre isso aqui.

Ela fez um gesto mostrando Kakashi deitado, o apartamento e ela mesma. Naruto engoliu audivelmente com os lábios numa linha fina e acenou positivamente saindo.

- O que houve com ele? Como o encontrou? O que você é dele?

- Bem, sou chefe dele, a diretora da escola onde ele trabalha...

- Sim, o que houve?

- Ele faltou dois dias e não atendia os telefonemas, então decidi ir até onde ele mora.

- Como o encontrou?

- Ele estava deitado... Hm, no chão. Então eu o convenci a sair para tomar café, - falou atropeladamente. - ele não gostou de uma coisa que eu falei e saiu, estava voltando para casa quando passou mal.

- Você vai ter que preencher essa ficha com os dados que sabe dele.

- Tsuna...de? - balbuciou. _Onde ele foi? _Completou em pensamento.

- Oh, você acordou, ainda bem. - e se virou para os paramédicos aflita. - Parece que ele não come faz quase três dias, pelo menos foi isso que ele falou...

Acordou sentindo a boa arenosa e seca. Não reconheceu o quarto mas o cheiro sim, hospital. Puxou o corpo para cima com esforço e se sentou sentindo os membros pesados. Olhou em volta, sozinho. Respirou fundo se perguntando como... Fez uma careta e escondeu os rosto nas mãos se lembrando de tudo. _Ele me odeia._

- Ah, está acordado. - Tsunade sussurrou entrando no quarto. - Se sente melhor?

Olhou o braço e viu uma agulha espetada com soro. Vasculhou a mente para achar uma expressão ao menos aceitável e uma desculpa por tudo o que ela viu.

Pensou por um segundo na pergunta. Se sente melhor? _Não. _E agora? _Não._ Daqui a dois minutos? _Não._

- Mais ou menos. - mentiu descaradamente recebendo um olhar reprovador dela.

- Fale a verdade.

- Não estou tonto. - ela lhe levantou uma sobrancelha. - E, estou com fome.

- Já é um começo. - suspirou escovando seus dedos na mão dele. - Quer falar?

- Quero um sanduíche. - desconversou esperando ser o suficiente para tirá-la do quarto.

- Entendi, vou buscar um então. - e sorriu com tristeza.

Sozinho, Kakashi voltou a se deitar fechando os olhos. _Vou ter de comer esse sanduíche agora. _Mas melhor ficar com a boca cheia assim não teria que responder perguntas. Ou assim esperava.

Batidas na porta o sobressaltaram, mesmo que leves. Não podia ser Tsunade, por que ela bateria se tinha acabado de sair? Fingiu que dormia. _Qualquer outra pessoa que estiver aqui vai embora num instante se eu estiver dormindo._ Cadenciou a respiração e permaneceu imóvel.

A porta se abriu com um _clic _leve e voltou a se fechar com outro. Sentiu a proximidade e o calor antes de pegar-lhe a mão.

- Naruto. - abriu os olhos num instante.

- Você não estava dormindo. - constatou o garoto.

- Não.

Um silêncio se prolongou por logos segundos com os dois se olhando. Naruto suspirou fechando os olhos e apertou a mão na de Kakashi que devolveu o aperto.

- Você está melhor. - sussurrou.

Aquilo fez dedos quentes e reconfortantes subirem pelo peito do mais velho. Mas Naruto o soltou e virou as costas indo embora, levando junto o calor do outro e o fazendo reprimir um soluço seco e angustiado. _De novo não._

- Não vai. - o segundo soluço não conseguiu reprimir quando Naruto o olhou com raiva. - Não vai... De novo.

- Acho que está em _boas_ mãos agora, _sensei_. Não _precisa_ mais de mim. Só vim aqui ver se estava bem, e só. - e abriu a porta dando de cara com uma Tsunade com a mão estendida para abri-la.

- Oh, Naruto. - ela sorriu com o pacote de papel laminado nas mãos. - Já vai? Acabou de chegar.

Entrou e arrumou a mesinha para refeições na frente de Kakashi colocando num prato o sanduíche. Naruto, ainda na porta, olhava tudo com as sobrancelhas juntas e os olhos crispados. Kakashi não tirava os olhos do menor.

- Não, eu preciso ir, _Tsunade-sensei_. - e como o _clic _da porta o pensamento lhe veio, hilariante.

Começou a rir, no começo normal depois o riso evoluiu histericamente. Se dobrava sobre si rindo até sentir a barriga doendo. _Ele pensa que estou com ela! _Os dois no quarto abriram as bocas surpresos, Kakashi não era apessoas mais risonha que conheciam. Naruto logo fechou a sua, trincou os dentes e ficou vermelho.

- Qual é a graça, seu imbecil? - Tsunade olhou o garoto ainda mais surpresa.

- Vou chamar uma enfermeira... - e saiu piscando os olhos arregalados.

- Você... - tentou falar em meio ao ataque de riso e apontou para o garoto.

- Ah, eu sou um palhaço mesmo, _sensei_. - falou com o rosto e pescoço fervendo em vermelho. - Estou indo.

- Você acha que eu estou fodendo ela? - falou limpando as lágrimas do riso descontrolado e sem se importar com a linguagem fazendo o menor abrir a boca exaltando-se.

- E ainda tem a cara de pau de perguntar se _eu acho_!

- Não estou.

- Mentira.

- Mentira, o que? - ela entrou seguida de uma garota vestida de uniforme. - Oh, parece que melhorou...

A garota verificou o soro, colocou uma luz nos olhos de Kakashi e saiu dizendo para não chamar por qualquer coisa o que deixou Tsunade com a expressão torta. Naruto, paralisado, ainda tinha o rosto em fúria.

- Tsunade, - o mais velho a estendeu a mão que ela pegou confusa. - fale como nós andamos _não_ fodendo.

- O que!? - ela largou-lhe a mão com um tapa estalado. - Você bateu a cabeça, seu idiota? Como pode falar isso? Mas é assim mesmo! É isso que eu ganho sendo uma boa amiga. Você já pode se cuidar direito pelo que vejo. - saiu num furacão com os saltos clicando no chão, batendo a porta com as sobrancelhas levantadas em exasperação e praguejando coisas do tipo: _Como seu foce _foder_ com esse magricela_.

_Provavelmente estou demitido agora_. Kakashi curvou os lábios levemente antes de sentir um soco, muito bem dado, no maxilar. Gemeu caído de lado na cama com a mão no ponto de dor. Naruto soltou um urro entredentes e esfregou asperamente as mãos no rosto ainda vermelho.

- Por que fez isso!? - estava gritando enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. - Por que você é assim!? Como pôde falar aquilo!? Grr, você é insano!

O garoto parou apoiando as duas mãos na parede e ficando de costas para o outro. Kakashi se livrou do soro com um puxão dolorido e desceu da cama ainda apoiando-se para ter firmeza. Reparou em algum canto da mente que estava nu debaixo da camisola hospitalar. Andou os poucos passos até o menor e enlaçou sua cintura com os braços fracos exatamente como no começo de toda a coisa.

- Naruto... - sussurrou nos cabelos loiros.

- Me solta... - o outro pediu choroso. Aquilo fez a determinação do maior cambalear. _Ele está chorando... De novo... Pro causa de mim... De novo..._

- Não vai embora. - apertou mais os braços encolhendo os ombros para acolher o outro. - Fique comigo.

- Não. - estava chorando mas parecia mais determinado do que nunca e aquilo cortou fundo.

- Por favor... - suplicou tremendo e fraco.

- Eu quero mais que uma _foda_. - sussurrou fechando os punhos contra a parede, Kakashi suspirou. - Não. - e soluçou seco.

- _Eu_ quero mais que uma _foda_... também. - e suspirou novamente se sentindo mais leve e totalmente nervoso com a resposta do outro.

Arregalou os olhos ao sentir o menor chorar abertamente, soluçando sem controle entre seus braços. Isso não era a resposta que imaginava – ou devia dizer queria-. _Ele não vai ficar, ninguém chora desse jeito para dizer um simples sim. _O pensamento o fez apertar ainda mais como que para não deixá-lo fugir, respirou fundo soluçando três vezes e mordeu o pedacinho de pele morena exposta da junção entre ombro e pescoço. Naruto ofegou e respirou acalmando o choro.

- Nem um centésimo da dor que pode me causar?

- Nem um milésimo da que eu me causei. - falou ainda mordendo o outro.

- Kakashi...

- Eu te amo. - e pronto, tinha dito as benditas palavras.

- Não. - o menor suplicou começando a tremer de novo.

- Sim, eu amo.

E o virou abraçando-o de frente por baixo dos braços. Não podia deixá-lo fugir sem falar, mas mesmo depois de falar não conseguia deixá-lo ir. Naruto não o abraçava só respirava soluçante em seu ombro.

Quando o menor começou a levantar os braços o peito do maior se incendiou, mas ofegou surpreso com os murro sem força em seu ombro. Afrouxou os braços para olhar direito para o menor. Isso só facilitou o outro a esmurrá-lo, ainda sem força e chorando novamente.

- Por que você tem que ser tão imbecil? Por que tem que ser tão lento? Por quê? - Kakashi juntou as sobrancelhas confuso quando o menor parou de bater e enterrou o rosto em seu peito.

- Do que...?

Não terminou, seus lábios foram tomados com tanta rapidez que levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso. Naruto subiu as mãos aos cabelos acinzentados de trás da cabeça do maior enroscando os dedos, se apoiou demais no outro que, sem forças suficientes, deu dois passos atrás se apoiando na cama com segurança. Estreitou uma mão na cintura do garoto enquanto a outra subiu até o encaixe do rosto.

Desgrudaram as bocas por um centímetro em busca de ar e o maior sentiu a vista girar. Soltou a mão do rosto de Naruto e se apoiou melhor na cama apertando os olhos. Os abriu se sentindo melhor e viu um sorriso malicioso que mandou dedos quentes diretamente para seu membro.

- Você ainda está em recuperação, _sensei_. - _Oh, sim,_ sensei_... _Sentiu o pau vibrar e gemeu ao lembrar que estava nu debaixo da camisola.

- Eu quero te foder... - sussurrou com os olhos fechados quando o menor espremeu o quadril contra o seu.

- Sempre essa boca suja. - estava sorrindo, podia sentir isso em sua voz.

- Sempre... - concordou. - Ainda quero te foder... Mas não aqui.

Voltou à cama quando Naruto se afastou sorrindo vitorioso com a ereção ridiculamente visível do mais velho. Grunhiu baixinho ao se cobrir. _Atrito... _Naruto chamou uma enfermeira, a mesma garota veio, ralhou com Kakashi por ter tirado o soro e o recolocou, novamente passou um luz por seus olhos mandando-o segui-la. Olhou carrancuda uma última vez para o paciente e mudou totalmente a expressão ao olhar para Naruto.

- Não deixe com que ele tire o soro novamente, por favor. - e sorriu minimamente.

- Pode me dizer quando ele vai ter alta? - o menor estava entrando no jogo da garota o que irritou um pouco o paciente que estreitou os olhos.

- Hm, provavelmente hoje a noite, no mais tardá amanhã cedo.

- Ok, obrigada. - e sorriu para ela que corou e saiu. _Ele sorriu! E ela corou!_

Logo quando ia fazer uma piadinha ácida sobre a garota ouviu um celular tocar, um que não era seu.

- Alô? - o menor fez uma careta. - ... Já estou indo... Sim... Não... Não... Já disse que não!... Desculpe... É melhorou sim... - e sorriu para um emburrado Kakashi. - Eu sei... Ok... _Eu sei_... Ok, tchau... _Mãe_... Tchau.

Não pôde controlar, teve de rir o que deixou o menor emburrado.

- Sua mãe? - reprimia um sorriso.

- Eu tenho que ir. - então de repente se deu conta.

- Você faltou à escola. - Naruto fez uma careta. - Você não vai desde...

O menor só olhou, e foi como telepatia: _Não fale mais sobre isso._ Fechou a boca se sentindo culpado e o outro sorriu levemente.

- Bom, eu realmente tenho que ir. - sorriu e virou-se para a porta.

- Naruto.

O olhava esperando, não tinha nenhuma prática nessas coisas, esperava que pelo menos o menor entendesse o que queria dizer.

E ele entendeu, com um ar confuso veio até a cama e se debruçou beijando-o de leve, que ficou menos leve em dois segundos, e voltou a ficar leve quando terminaram com um selo breve.

- Isso não... Quer dizer, você não precisa... - colocou as mãos nas bochechas bronzeadas o aquietando.

- Foi só um beijo.

- Mas você sempre olhava para o lado quando eu estava saindo. S-Sempre pensei que não gostasse desse tipo de coisa.

- Não pense tanto assim, não fique querendo saber o que se passa na minha cabeça, eu achava que estava bem não fazendo essas coisas...

- Melosas?

- Isso ai. Mas, quer saber? Estou muito melhor as fazendo.

O sorriso iluminou rosto de Naruto, iluminou o quarto, o hospital inteiro, ok nem tanto, mas fez Kakashi sorrir junto.

* * *

Então? E ENTÃO!? kk

Eu fiquei a fic toda encima do muro, sem saber se terminava com final feliz ou triste. Como a proposta inicial era fazer drama (o que eu, humildemente, espero que tenha feito bem) estava inclinada ao triste. Mas eu não consigo, sou uma romântica sem jeito e simplesmente não consegui fazer um final triste, eu estava torcendo ( e isso nem faz sentido! Já que eu escrevi) por eles, _tive_ de fazer um _Happy End_ (hehe).

Bom espero que tenham gostado e não esqueçam que ainda tem o extra. ^o^

Yujin.

Ps.: Avisem se acharem erros ou discordâncias no texto, obrigada.


	3. Extra : Preferências e Necessidades

Wee, o extra! ^^

Mas é o fim (bubu), espero que tenham gostado e se não tenham, bem, pelo menos avisem o que precisa melhorar ^^

Sobre esse aqui: tem uma lembrança, espero que não fique complicado entender onde ela começa e acaba. E contém cenas mais _hot_... -v-

Espero que gostem ^3^

Bom, aproveitem...

* * *

Depois de ouvir os gritos de Tsunade sobre o que tinha falado, o que tinha feito, o quanto a preocupou e que ele _tinha _que tirar férias – o que estava realmente inclinado a não fazer – saiu da sala da diretora, se sentia um pouco zonzo com a falação mas sorria levemente.

Acenou para a secretária que o olhou estranho, provavelmente por ter ouvido os gritos, e saiu da diretoria. Ainda tinha o dia todo de aulas pela frente e não tinha preparado mais que as duas primeiras. Se apressou para a sala dos professores, acenado brevemente aos alunos pelos corredores. Era cedo então haviam poucos. _E ele nunca chega cedo_. Sorriu bobamente para o chão.

A primeira aula era com um primeiro ano barulhento mas instigante, faziam perguntas boas e argumentações interessantes, um verdadeiro sonho de professor.

A segunda era sempre um estorvo, um terceiro ano desinteressado e conversador, precisava de toda a paciência para não arremessar a primeira coisa à mão nos que conversavam durante seu monólogo explicativo.

Terceira aula. _A_ terceira aula. Oh sim. A turma de terceiro ano onde o nome _dele_ estava na chamada. Não podia deixar de sorrir ao abrir a porta da sala. Obviamente não o viu. _Ele sempre se atrasa_. Arrumou suas coisas na mesa de professor o fitou os alunos já presentes que lhe sorriram e acenaram brevemente. Ajustou o _datashow_ adequadamente e verificou se estava colocando o arquivo certo quando o sinal soou. Os últimos alunos estraram e começou a chamada.

- ... - sorriu ao ler o nome. _Uzumaki Naruto_. E o pulou depois de olhar para a cadeira vazia no fundo. Foi para o próximo voltando a habitual expressão neutra.

Saiu se enrolando com a mochila recém comprada e o capacete. _Porcaria de fecho_. Abotoou o casaco até o pescoço e colocou as duas alças da mochila. Andou se encolhendo por conta do frio até a moto estacionada de lado. Suspirou, não gostava de moto no inverno. _Maldito garoto_. Pensou sorrindo maldoso.

Colocou o capacete e saiu chapinhando nas poças da chuva recente. _E ainda me faz andar de moto com esse tempo, tsc_. Mas sorriu. Andou no limite máximo até a entrada do colégio. Outro colégio. Tirou o capacete e esperou apoiado na moto. Ficou olhando o portão ainda fechado reprimindo um sorriso.

Essa foi a primeira briga, isso se não contar o _pequenos_ ataques de ciúmes. Tinha acabado de sair do hospital e recebeu uma mensagem de Tsunade dizendo que tinha o resto da semana para descansar, o que na verdade seria só um dia pois já era quinta-feira, mas mesmo assim.

Voltou sozinho para casa se sentindo realmente bem, principalmente pelo fato de estar no carro dos pais de Naruto e este estar bastante constrangido. É claro que não tinham contado tudo, só a parte em que o garoto ajudou Tsunade a levar Kakashi para o apartamento e depois lhe fez uma visita no hospital.

Os dois eram bem estranhos aos olhos dele. Minato, sorridente e calmo, com ar de inteligente. Kushina, um redemoinho de cabelos vermelhos falante, perguntadora e protetora. Os dois a seu modo lembravam o filho o que ajudou-lhe a gostar dos dois.

Foram só alguns minutos mas bastou para o garoto ficar emburrado e corado, com as perguntas da mãe. Kakashi sorria vez ou outra e reprimia um riso. Eram engraçados os três juntos.

Foi deixado em casa, Naruto seguiu com os pais e só voltou horas depois, dizendo que dera a desculpa de um encontro com os amigo num barzinho. Começaram por colocar as coisas desorganizadas em seus lugares, como a roupa de cama ainda amontoada no chão. Mas realmente não tinha muito o que arrumar então ficaram só deitados fazendo uma coisa muito nova entre os dois: conversando.

- Seus pais são engraçados.

- Só na sua cabeça, então. Eles são vergonhosos, isso sim. - o menor fez bico enquanto falava.

- Você se parece muito com eles. - fez cara de ofendido e apertou as bochechas do mais velho.

- Está dizendo que eu sou vergonhoso? - Kakashi segurou as mãos dele e mordeu-lhe os pulsos, de leve. - Você gosta de morder...

- Oh sim, eu gosto de morder, você lembra... - rolou as sobrancelhas maliciosamente.

- Eu ainda tenho essa marca sabia? - deitou de barriga para cima e mostrou a marca oval esbranquiçada que trazia no final do ombro direito, quase no braço. - Ainda bem que não parece uma mordida.

Beijou a marca e sorriu vendo o menor sorrir, depois mordiscou-lhe todo o ombro fazendo Naruto gargalhar e estapeá-lo de brincadeira.

- E você gosta de bater, ein? - o menor deu um sorriso inocente e riu com Kakashi o acompanhando. Ficaram se olhando um momento ainda sorrindo até o mais velho voltar a falar. - Mas sabe, um de nós dois tem que sair da escola.

Pronto, bastou aquilo para o rosto do outro se fechar.

- Até agora não tinha problema.

- Até agora eu _fodia_ com você. - disse calmo ao que o menor abriu a boca surpreso.

- E precisa falar desse jeito chulo?

- É o meu jeito de falar, não tinha problema _antes_. - levantou uma sobrancelha e o menor se sentou.

- Mas é claro que tinha problema antes! - Kakashi se sentou também. - E continua tendo.

- Você parece uma donzela falando assim. - estava se irritando.

- E você tem a boca suja demais!

- Eu falo assim! Não me venha agora implicar com isso.

- Não fala assim na aula. - o menor cruzou os braços desafiador.

- E com isso voltamos ao ponto inicial. Um de nós tem que sair da escola.

- Não! Por quê? Por que agora? Quer dizer, tem funcionado bem, pelo menos até semana passada. - o maior coçou a cabeça. _Como explicar que isso era e _é_ antiético?_

- Sabia que existe uma coisa chamada ética? - o menor o olhou cético.

- Não fazia muita diferença antes.

- Mas antes eu só te fodia, caralho! - respirou fundo e olhou para o travesseiro entre eles. _Ele quer que eu fale, droga de garoto, sempre quer ouvir com todas as letras_. - Escuta bem, só vou falar mais uma vez... Eu te amo, eu quero... mais disso aqui, m-mais de você. Então eu não posso, de maneira alguma, ficar olhando para você uma aula toda, ou ver você com seus amigos e _amigas_, ou encontrá-lo por acaso no corredor e sequer poder cumprimentá-lo direito. Isso tudo não é o bastante para mim...

Sentiu o corpo do menor se jogando sobre o seu interrompendo seu pequeno monologo. _Pensei que ele nunca ia me interromper... _Recebeu beijos leves pelo rosto e sentiu em cada um o sorriso do outro. Sorriu junto e enlaçou o menor pela cintura os girando na cama.

- Viu como dá para falar sem palavrões? - sorriu desafiador e recebeu uma mordida no queixo.

- Você! - o olhou incrédulo. - Você... Eu não acredito. Isso foi premeditado!

- Foi você que começou a conversa. - mas não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso.

Bem, a verdade é que mal tinha sido uma briga, fora mais uma discussão. Ouviu o sinal soar dentro do colégio e esperou já ansioso. No final o garoto que mudou de escola, seus pais já tinha pensado sobre isso mas Naruto tinha sempre recusado sem nem ouvir a proposta. Foi só deixar o assunto vir à tona e aceitar sem mais demora.

Montou na moto ao ver o loiro descer os poucos degraus da saída, primeiro dia de aula e já estava rodeado de colegas, sorriu para ele quando ele o avistou. Se despediu do garotos com simplicidade e das três garotas com um beijo casto na bochecha. A garota do meio chegou a um tom tão forte de vermelho que todos os outro colegas soltaram risinhos o que fez Kakashi fechar a cara, principalmente ao reparar o belo par de peitos da garota. Cruzou os braços esperando impaciente e batendo o pé no chão.

- Oi. - o menor disse cautelosamente.

- Vamos logo. - colocou o capacete extra nas mãos do menor e subiu na moto.

- Kakashi? - olhava para frente esperando o outro subir e enlaçar sua cintura. - O que foi?

- Nada. Vamos logo, parece que vai chover.

Naruto chegou mais perto e colocou a mão no ombro o outro, foi subindo devagar pelo pescoço enquanto Kakashi arregalava os olhos, tinham combinado de evitar carícias em público - pessoas falam - , de repente o menor agarrou o queixo áspero de barba por fazer de Kakashi e o puxou até perto. Por um segundo jurou que o menor ia beijá-lo ali na frente de todos.

- Pare de ser tão ciumento!

Ele gritou em alto e bom som dando um susto no maior que pulou no assento da moto, fez uma carranca exagerada e tirou-lhe a mão de seu queixo, Naruto sorriu e Kakashi virou o rosto reprimindo um sorriso. _Bobão idiota que sempre me faz sorrir_.

Chegaram rápido ao apartamento de Kakashi. Entraram pela garagem, o maior estacionou a moto na vaga e tirou o casaco de couro o balançando para tirar as pouca gotas de água que pegaram. _Eu avisei que ia chover_.

No elevador o maior começou realmente apensar com prática. Desde que tinha falado tudo o que tinham para falar não tinham voltado ao sexo. Conseguia sentir a necessidade se acumulando logo abaixo do estômago e rodando cada vez que o outro fazia alguma coisa mais erótica. Estava quase ridículo, sentia o pau estremecer com Naruto tomando água.

Não sabia como começar, como se portar durante, o que falar depois. Sabia foder com o garoto, do que ele gostava, onde tinha mais sensibilidade, seus gemidos... Mas não sabia fazer essa coisa estranha e complicada que chamavam de amor. _Sou um novato, um patético virgem_.

Queria poder perguntar ao outro como fazer, como ele queria ou imaginava que seria. Tinha as sobrancelhas juntas e o olhar no chão como que ali fosse achar a resposta quando entraram no apartamento. Deixou a mochila ao lado da mesa de trabalho no canto da sala e se sentou no sofá. Naruto fez o mesmo olhando confuso para o mais velho.

- O que foi agora?

Kakashi abriu e fechou a boca sem saber por onde começar. Então puxou o outro para seu colo, uma perna de cada lado das suas, o abraçou enterrando-se no peito de Naruto.

- Eu não sei... - sentiu um carinho nos cabelos. - como fazer isso direito.

- Você está fazendo direito.

- Mas eu não sei o que estou fazendo.

O outro riu e se afastou olhando-o divertido, o fitou por um instante antes de beijá-lo. Suavemente, sem pressa. Mas não era o costume então o beijo se aprofundou rápido.

- Devagar... - disse entre os lábio do mais velho e voltou ao beijo.

Foi abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa de Kakashi, demorando-se em cada um enquanto o outro passeava as mãos por suas coxas. Beijou-lhe o queixo e a linha da mandíbula, seguindo pescoço abaixo com beijos lentos e quentes.

As mãos do maior subiram para a cintura do outro por baixo da camiseta, puxou por cima da cabeça sem pressa nenhuma expondo o peito. Kakashi seguiu o que o menor fazia e beijou-lhe no peito várias e demoradas vezes, passeando as mãos pela costas nuas.

- Vamos para a cama... - sussurrou se levantando e levando o outro no colo.

Deitou-o de costas e subiu entre suas pernas sentindo o tecido incomodar nas partes íntimas. Puxou a própria camisa pela cabeça e voltou a boca do mais novo. Descendo a mão encontrou o fecho do outro, abriu habilidosamente e deu-lhe espaço suficiente para chutar as calças para fora fazendo o mesmo.

Agora vinha a parte difícil. Estava acostumado a foder duro, preparava só o bastante para poder meter e pronto, mas dessa vez tinha de pensar com calma, fazer com calma... P_ensar é uma coisa difícil nessas horas... _Normalmente agia por instinto buscando prazer próprio, sem pensar no outro. Mas agora tudo o que tinha na cabeça era se Naruto estava gostando, se estava tão bom quanto para ele. Porque tinha de admitir, estava bom.

Essa era uma posição que raramente praticava, preferia que ficassem de quatro para si, mas estava experimentando e não ia reclamar. Então começou preparando o menor, penetrando com mais calma um dedo, depois o outro e só bem depois o terceiro.

- Ah... ah... - o menor ofegou. _Mais rápido, então._

E foi mais rápido ouvindo o outro gemer, foi até não aguentar mais sem estar dentro dele. Começou como de costume, duro, mas lembrou-se do que Naruto lhe dissera: _Devagar... _Respirou fundo e desacelerou o ritmo da penetração.

- Devagar... - balbuciou para o rosto confuso do garoto.

Beijou-lhe a testa, as bochechas e o queixo, só por fim a boca. Colou testa com testa e achou uma das mãos do garoto com a sua e entrelaçou os dedos contra o colchão. Naruto abriu um sorriso lento e grande quando o preencheu, Kakashi só pôde gemer.

Começou a se mexer longamente, entrando e saindo por completo a cada vez. Naruto lhe envolveu a cintura com as pernas e buscou sua boca para um beijo. A cada estocada apertava os dedos entrelaçados.

Sentiu um calor se contorcer e rodopiar desde seu membro até o estômago e viu que estava perto. Começou a manejar o membro do garoto no mesmo ritmo languido das estocadas fazendo-o arquear as costas e ondular os quadris.

- Oh... - soltaram é uníssono.

E fizeram novamente, ofegando. Sem reparar aumentaram o ritmo, a cada estocada e ondulada de quadril gemiam mais ofegantes.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...!

Naruto veio primeiro e apertou suas pernas mais ainda, maior também veio, grunhindo, com uma última estocada profunda e forte. O orgasmos se espalhou quente e branco por toda sua mente tirando-lhe os sentidos, deixou-se cair no outro e aconchegou-se no peito úmido de suor e sêmen.

Pensou que não era tão romântico se jogar por cima do parceiro depois do orgasmo, mas deixou isso de lado ao sentir um carinho sonolento em seus cabelos. Levantou o rosto para olhar bem o de Naruto, ele lhe sorria bobamente e passava os dedos arrumando seus cabelos para o alto como sempre fazia.

- Assim? - o menor continuou sorrindo. _Ele quer que eu fale, sempre quer_. - Assim que se faz... amor?

- Exatamente assim.

* * *

E fim...

Review? Por favor? *-*

Espero realmente que tenha agradado.

Beijos estalados nessas bochechas rosadas,

Yujin.

Ps.: Avisem se acharem erros ou discordâncias no texto, obrigada.


End file.
